Sensei
by Mitsu No Ryoko
Summary: Era su primera vez frente a un clase. No tenia idea de que podia enseñar y aprender nuevas cosas en solo un dia. Y menos, de una niña. One-shot, regalo para Mitsuko.


**Nota de la Autora:** Okay, sé que dije que no pensaba publicar otro fic hasta terminar _"Si, es un día festivo",_ pero la verdad, es que perdí la inspiración para continuarlo (me cuesta hacerlo gracioso, si, ya lo sé, la primera vez que hago un fic largo y encima elijo el genero más difícil para mi, ¡esta bien, ya entendí! Cuando comencé no tenia todas las luces...), ando con el estudio hasta las manos y se me "ocurrió" esto sin querer. En si, no se me ocurrió a mi, la idea original de la situacion de esta pareja es de una amiga, solo que se me presento la oportunidad de explayarlo de esta manera. Mitsuko, esto es para vos, gomen por haberme cortado tan de repente. Por eso te pido perdón, dedicándote esto. Uno de tus chicos es _el rudo_ en este fic. Espero que te guste y me perdones. Si lo haces, te mando muchos _SugusMax_ virtuales (onda que la escritora esta aplicando chantaje a una colega).

Puede que para algunos haya un leve OCC (créanme, no me gusta si se trata de un fic "moderadamente serio"), pero me baso en que como es un universo alterno y no pasaron por absolutamente nada del mundo ninja, las personalidades son "maduraciones" (¿? nueva palabra agregada al Pequeño Ryoko-chan ilustrado, ideal para el bolsillo del caballero y la cartera de la dama) de las que tenían de niños, pero al estilo Las Vegas. No mentira, ¿Se asustaron no? Es al estilo de estudiantes de secundaria actual (de las que muestran en la tele, porque en la vida real no son tan asi), que les importa un pomo todo, y solo disfrutan de su juventud. Son chicos que aun están creciendo. Y experimentando muchas cosas nuevas.

**Disclaimer:** Deidara Sempai, el _Akatsuki Explosivo,_ no me pertenece (si fuera así, Sasuke hubiera reventado contra el piso como Chaski Boom y Deidara, se estaría tomando unos mates con bizcochitos, riendo y recordando con Itachi los viejos tiempos); sino que es propiedad del Masashi "Homicida" Kishimoto, como todos los personajes mencionados en este fic (Nota aparte: ¿Primero la tonta muerte de Deidara y Sasori y ahora Nagato revive a todos los que mato sin pena por hacer uso indiscriminado de flashbacks y palabras de Naruto al aire? ¿Que sigue? ¿Sasuke llega a Konoha y dice "Huy, se me fueron las ganas de invadir. Mejor, vamos por un par de cervezas bien heladas, yo invito!" y se va todo el equipo Taka tomándose de las manos, como típico final de cuento de hadas? ¿Que te paso Kishi?).

**Muchos Datos del Fic:**

_Personaje principal:_ Deidara Sempai

_Personajes secundarios (o cuasi-secundarios):_ Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba y Uzumaki Naruto.

_Personajes de puro y exclusivo relleno:_ Uchiha Sasuke (solo porque Deidara se mató por él, hum)

_Personajes nombrados:_ Akasuna No Sasori

_Clasificación:_ Mmmm...Pongamos una "T+" por las dudas, por tema no adecuado para niños menores (por el hecho de ser un delito, y por lo tanto, prohibido y juzgado por la ley), aunque no hay uso de malas palabras ni nada explicito (a menos que lo sugieran).

_Lenguaje:_ Español

_Genero:_ General/Romance

_Pareja:_ Deidara e Ino

_Advertencias:_ Ninguna por el momento

**Aclaraciones siempre bienvenidas:**

_* -Dejare un largo y bonito review a Mitsu por la historia...-;_ lo uso como dialogo

* "Tocare el botón verde del final de la pagina solo porque imagino que brilla y titila; y ya que estoy, dejare un review..."; lo uso como cita de pensamiento de ese momento de el personaje

* ( ○•«•»•○ ); lo uso para avance del tiempo... y así poder dejar una reseña y sacarle una sonrisa a la loca de la autora.

Ahora si, ya están listos. Los mensajes subliminales, perfectamente escondidos, ya están haciendo efecto. Enjoy the fic o dicho en criollo, disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

**_Sensei_**

_"El Arte no es una cosa, sino un camino" Elbert Hubbard_

Abrió su maletín y saco los libros de texto, unas láminas y una estatuilla de arcilla que había preparado para dar la clase. Era la primera vez que estaba frente a una asignatura con muchos alumnos y él era joven. Se había recibido excelentes calificaciones de la Facultad, y tenia experiencia dando clases (particulares), pero aun cursaba el profesorado y jamás tuvo a treinta y cinco chicos en un mismo salón. Temía que, por eso, ellos se aprovecharan y no le dieran ni cinco de bola, haciendo que la clase fuera un total desastre. Y su temor no era infundamentado, ya que el profesor a quien "suplía" (que se "había enfermado" y se tomo una semana de licencia y no iba a presenciar su clase) le dijo que debía tener mucha paciencia y aplicar mano dura con aquel grupo, sobre todo con los miembros masculinos. Hablo bastante tiempo con él por teléfono, comentando muy por arriba como eran sus alumnos. Le advirtió que muchos varones eran muy problemáticos y que les gustaban ser el centro de atención. Además, no debía tener actitud amistosa con ningún estudiante. Si ellos podían aprovecharse, lo harían. No era fácil ser siquiera suplente de esos chicos, ya que generalmente, renunciaban al cargo antes del cese sin dar explicaciones. Y él era un practicante. Ni siquiera (aun) un profesor. Solo pedía que el día, al menos, fuera satisfactorio.

Estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que daba clases y encima en un prestigioso instituto como la "Academia Konohakagure"; así que quería dar la mejor impresión a sus directivos. Así quizás, lograba un ansiado puesto como titular al recibirse.

Acabo de acomodar los libros y se sentó en el escritorio, esperando que el recreo terminara y diera comienzo a las dos horas de clase. Esperaba que este fuera un buen debut como futuro _Profesor_.

○•«•»•○

Poco después, el timbre sonó y los jóvenes fueron entrando sin mucho ánimo. A medida que entraban, inspeccionaban de arriba a abajo al supuesto sustituto que se encontraba moviendo los dedos nerviosamente detrás del escritorio. Era un joven de cabello rubio y largo, atado en una media coleta. Tenia, aparentemente, ojos de color celeste, ya que la mayor parte del rostro la tenia cubierta por un gran mechón de pelo. Para algunos, era solo un novato sin oportunidad. Para otros, _otro más_. Cuando todos terminaron de llegar y acomodarse, el joven profesor rubio se levanto y se paro frente al pizarrón. Aclaro su garganta, y escribió en el con una tiza de color rosa "Prof. Deidara". Se volteo y se presento, tratando de sonar agradable, pero firme al mismo tiempo:

_-Mi nombre es Deidara y pueden llamarme "Profesor" o "Deidara Sensei", como deseen. Seré su profesor suplente durante una semana y estaré a cargo de su educación y aprendizaje en esta materia, a la que llamamos "Arte, Cultura y Estéticas Contemporáneas".-_ Omitiendo el hecho de que era practicante por las dudas, miro a cada uno de los chicos para ver sus reacciones. Debía saber si se había ganado su respeto o debía luchar bastante por ello. Y con una sonrisa, continuo:_ -Mucho gusto en conocerlos. Espero que todos podamos disfrutar aprendiendo en esta materia-_ Y aparentemente era la segunda opción, ya que terminada su presentación, vio un par de sujetos con "mirada diabólica" y una sonrisa bastante intimidatoria. Ambos estaban sentados juntos, un rubio de cabello puntiagudo y otro de cabello castaño y marcas raras en las mejillas de color rojo. Algo le decía que debía mantener un ojo sobre esos dos.

_- Bueno, comenzaremos la clase, desde donde dejo el profesor Jiraiya la semana pasada-_ acercándose al escritorio, abrió el libro en el capitulo correspondiente _-Abran todos el libro en la primera pagina del capitulo dos y...-_ no termino de decir la frase porque fue interrumpido por una suave voz que, de manera interrogante, dijo:_ -Profesor Deidara, ¿no debería contarnos algo mas acerca de usted?-_ Deidara volteo lentamente y busco la persona dueña de esa voz.

Una niña rubia, de unos dieciséis-diecisiete años aproximadamente, con unos bonitos ojos azules, era la que le había hecho la pregunta.

_-¿Que mas desea saber, señorita...?-_ le dio un pie para que ella terminara la frase, buscando conocer el nombre de aquella.

_-Yamanaka. Mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino.-_ contesto coqueta, o eso hubiera jurado Deidara _-Quería saber donde estudio y se graduó de profesor-_ mirándolo de manera curiosa.

_-Me gradué con honores de la Universidad de Arte y Literatura de Iwakagure con el titulo de Licenciado en Arte y como Arquitecto, de la Universidad de Amekagure. ¿Responde eso a su pregunta señorita Yamanaka?-_ Deidara ya sabia que muchos de los alumnos no estarían de acuerdo con un hombre joven a cargo de la clase. Pero no dejaría que averiguaran que aun no era graduado. Así que trataba de mostrarse serio (y quizás, le salía un poco cortante), para que ellos vieran que estaban frente a una persona madura, capaz y responsable que venia a trabajar y enseñarles, no un chiquillo como ellos.

_-Por supuesto que si profesor, solo preguntaba porque lo veo realmente joven. ¿Que edad tiene?, claro, si es que puede contestarme.- _su voz rozaba entre lo dulce y lo sensual, a pesar de que la pregunta era exigente. Sus ojos estaban completamente a la expectativa de cada movimiento del profesor. Coloco su mano de manera delicada (en un movimiento lento que podía pasar por sutil) bajo su mentón y espero ansiosa.

Deidara se quedo estático. "¿Aquella niña coqueteaba con él? ¿O solo lo estaba imaginando?" Miro a cada uno de los demás chicos, para ver si reaccionaban o algo por el tono usado por Yamanaka. Nada. Todos estaban como si nada, excepto los dos "aparentemente intimidantes" que estaban masticando chicle. "¿Masticando chicle?" No había cosa que odiara mas que el masticar chicle. Y encima con la boca abierta, al mejor estilo equino. Salvo también la opinión sobre lo que es el Arte de su compañero de universidad, Akasuna No Sasori. Era una opinión contradictoria e irritante. Pero ahora eso no cuenta.

Se aclaro la garganta para que su voz resonara lo más intimidatoria en lo posible dentro del salón. Mirando fijamente al par, pregunto: _-Caballeros, ¿Podrían decirme sus nombres por favor?-_

El chico rubio miraba para ambos lados, buscando aquellos que fueron llamados la atención. Un joven de ojos negros, que se llamaba Sasuke, le hacia señas para que se avivara que era justamente él a quien el profesor se refería. El chico de las marcas miraba a su compañero con un poco de pena, porque era evidente que se dirigía a ellos, al igual que todas las miradas de la clase. Luego, giro la cabeza hacia el frente y de manera desafiante, le dedico una sonrisa de lado al mayor.

_-Inuzuka. Inuzuka Kiba.- _Dijo sin borrar esa sonrisa altanera.

Su compañero lo miro interrogante. "¿Eran ellos dos eran _los caballeros_? ¿Acaso él se había venido de etiqueta para que lo llamara así?" Volviendo rápidamente en sí, siguió el ejemplo de Kiba, pero dándole un toque mas_ personal._

_-Uzumaki Naruto.-_ dijo en voz bien alta y luego, se paro en su lugar y señalando con el índice hacia Deidara y manteniendo con su otra mano, un puño cerca de su pecho, continuo: _-¡Y seré Presidente de este país, ya lo veras, Dattebayo!-_ terminado su "Discurso heroico súper resumido" se sentó, saco el chicle de su boca, lo pego bajo el pupitre e inmediatamente comenzó a comer otro.

Las palabras faltaban para describir la cara que tenia Deidara en ese momento. Un leve tic en el ojo, continuado con un suspiro de símil derrota era lo que fácilmente se veía en él. "¡Y encima parece que es común la actitud de ese tal Naruto, porque ninguno de sus compañeros se ríe ni nada!" Una semana con posibles "ataques de histeria" (como lo consideraba Deidara) era lo menos que deseaba. Pero lo más importante, era aquel chico, Inuzuka. Esa mueca no le presagiaba nada bueno.

_-Muy bien, señor Inuzuka y señor Uzumaki, por favor, levántense de sus asientos y tiren de inmediato el chicle que están masticando-_ con los brazos cruzados, tomo posición autoritaria. Era el primer día como profesor suplente y no dejaría que ningún enano lo pasara por encima. Era _su_ oportunidad, y no iba a perderla por dos irrespetuosos. _-Mientras yo este a cargo de este curso, ninguno comerá chicle, ni otra cosa o beberá. Para eso, tienen el recreo. Ustedes vienen a aprender y yo a enseñarles. Cada acción tiene su momento. Respétenlo.-_

Naruto, frustrado miro a Kiba. "¡Si recién estaba masticando el chicle! ¿No podía saborearlo más? Ese "profesorcito" que viene a dar ordenes...seguramente, aun se chupa el dedo". Y Kiba podía leer con excelente claridad los pensamientos en los ojos de su amigo. Y en algo estaba de acuerdo. No iba a recibir órdenes de alguien que _solo_ tenia un par de años más que él. Ésta, la ganaba. _La próxima_, no. El castaño se levanto y agarro del brazo a su compañero, indicándole que hiciera lo mismo. Pero no le hizo caso, se mantuvo sentado.

_-No tengo ganas de levantarme-_ Kiba lo miro de reojo, "Naruto no se ha rendido". Pensó para si. "Bien por él". Sin embargo, Inuzuka continuo caminando hacia el cesto, donde, con sonoro ruido, escupió al chicle. Le dedico otra sonrisa a Deidara, similar de las que se le paso ofreciendo desde que comenzó la clase, y se fue a sentar en su banco.

Deidara siguió con la mirada al chico por todo el recorrido. "Ahí otra vez esa sonrisa altanera, ¿De donde la habrá sacado?". Aun seguía en sus pensamientos, hasta que noto que el chico Uzumaki no había tirado su chicle.

_-Señor Uzumaki, ¿Acaso no piensa en tirar el chicle como le pedí?-_ Frunció el seño para mostrar su enfado.

_-Ya va...-_ y dicho esto, se lo saco de la boca e hizo exactamente lo mismo que antes: Lo pego bajo el pupitre. Y luego sonrió. Pero no como Kiba, sino que esta era divertida. Deidara suponía que era por la cara que había puesto él, porque estaba seguro que abrió la boca por la sorpresa. "No solo come como animal, sino que carece de modales como uno. No, mi gato es definitivamente mas educado".

Sacudiendo la cabeza a ambos lados, restándole importancia al asunto, no le daría lo que quería: atención. Deidara quiso continuar con la clase. Puso el libro otra vez en posición y se dispuso a hacer una introducción de la clase.

_-Deidara Sensei, aun no me ha contestado la pregunta.-_ en tono inocente, la rubia no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de averiguar sobre él. _-¿Que edad tiene?-_

Él realmente no tenia ganas de contestarla. Si lo hacia, había posibilidades de que cualquier esperanza existente de que le tuvieran respeto como autoridad desapareciera. Pero no podía mentir sobre su edad. Era muy evidente que no pasaba (o quizás, con mucha suerte, rozaba) los treinta, pero no mas.

_-Veintisiete años.-_ Dijo desanimado._ -Ahora comencemos con la clase, que ya perdimos bastante tiempo mientras se acomodaban en sus bancos-. _

_-O sea, ¿Solo me lleva once años nada más?, podría ser mi hermano mayor o un amigo de él-. _Lo volvió a interrumpir la rubia. Deidara veía que los demás estaban haciendo lo suyo, no le prestaban atención ni a él ni a su curiosa compañera. Es como si estuvieran ellos dos solos en el aula. No sabia bien porque, pero comenzó a sudar. No le gustaba la sensación. Quizás porque había recordado las palabras de Jiraiya "No te relaciones mucho con ellos". Pero ese no era su método de enseñanza. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar con sus alumnos personalmente (otra opción no tenia en realidad), siguiendo así, su evolución y rendimiento. Pero la chica había dicho _amigo_. Eso era lo que no le había gustado. Mirando como la niña esperaba una respuesta, Deidara tomo aire y prosiguió.

_-Ahora soy el profesor. Así que por favor, continuemos con la clase señorita Yamanaka.-_

Ella, solo se dedico a sonreír.

○•«•»•○

_-Entonces, con esto terminamos la clase.-_ Deidara se alejaba del pizarrón y se acercaba al escritorio. _-Son libres de retirarse. Hasta mañana.-_

Los chicos se levantaron de sus asientos y el salón se lleno de mucho ruido. Salían de a poco, conversando y riéndose. Había sido una clase interesante para todos los alumnos, más aun cuando Naruto y Kiba le llenaron la espalda de bolitas de papel babosas al pobre Deidara, que trataba de realizar un cuadro explicativo en el pizarrón.

Se dispuso a guardar todo en su maletín y a limpiar el desastre que había hecho. Generalmente, él prefería el material didáctico para enseñar, antes que los aburridos libros. Es más fácil mantener la atención del alumno y que este que no se aburra. Pero la arcilla era difícil de limpiar si no se tenia un trapo húmedo para hacerlo."¡Que día mas tedioso!" No podía darles la espalda a los maleducados porque era bombardeado por cientos de proyectiles de celulosa mojados en saliva. Y para colmo, cuando volteaba a buscar a el/los responsable/s, todos miraban para cualquier lado y se hacían los desentendidos. Ninguno tenía intenciones de mandar al frente a nadie. No le quedaba otra que retar a "la nada" por que nadie se hacia cargo y bufar molesto. Aun así, seguía siendo atacado. Sospechaba del "Dúo sonrisas", pero no tenia pruebas concretas. Y todo eso (y esos) lo debía aguantar durante una semana.

No iba a poder soportar más días de corrido así. Ya entendía perfectamente lo que le había dicho Jiraiya sobre estos chicos. Pero no sabía como _ser mano dura_ con los ellos. Mordió sus labios con fuerza, detestaba la simple idea, pero por lo visto se tenía que comer su orgullo y pedirle consejo a su compañero de estudios/mejor amigo/rival ideológico Sasori. Sabia que todo terminaría como siempre, discutiendo sobre quien tiene razón acerca del concepto de "Arte". Pero no le quedaba otra, quizás, un momentáneo trago amargo evite una semana de frustración.

Él tenía más experiencia con clases de muchos alumnos (revoltosos y no), ya que, como todo prodigio, curso varias carreras al mismo tiempo y a diferencia de Deidara, ya era profesor hace bastante. Era estricto e imponía orden con total naturalidad. Ningún chico lo desafiaba y todos lo respetaban. Era un hombre serio y rara vez decía muchas palabras de corrido (excepto cuando el tema de conversación era el arte, ahí, Sasori no tomaba con seriedad la opinión de los demás; era un hombre muy firme y cerrado). Además, el muy condenadamente suertudo, ya tenia un cargo titular en la "Academia Sunakagure", donde el pelirrojo había cursado sus años de secundaria.

Mientras Deidara seguía renfunfuneando y murmurando cosas inentedibles acerca de un tal "Akasuna", una chica aun no había dejado el salón. Era la única, además del rubio que se encontraba ahí. Veía divertida como su profesor temporal limpiaba toda la arcilla del suelo y las paredes con pañuelitos descartables de papel.

_-Deidara Sempai, ¿Necesita ayuda?-_

Deidara detuvo un momento su intento de limpieza. Le pareció escuchar un _Deidara Sempai_. Pero obviamente habría sido su imaginación, ya que nunca antes alguien lo había llamado así. Así que siguió limpiando, con el seño mas fruncido aun. Para la próxima vez, se traería un trapo rejilla.

Al notar que su profesor la ignoro olímpicamente, Ino volvió a insistir, pero con voz mas fuerte esta vez: _-Deidara Sempai, ¿Quiere que lo ayude a limpiar?-_

El rubio volteo para verla. Al final no había imaginado lo que escucho. Ella lo había llamado Deidara Sempai.

_-Ino, te recuerdo que puedes llamarme Profesor Deidara o Deidara Sensei, como dije al comienzo de la clase.-_

_-Pero usted dijo también "como deseen". Además, la clase ya término.-_ se agacho y puso sus ojos frente a los del hombre -_Y me gusta mucho más como suena Deidara Sempai. Deidara Sensei suena como para hombres viejos, y tu, no lo eres.-_ mantuvo la mirada fija, examinando cada rasgo y expresión de la persona que tenía enfrente.

Deidara trago saliva. Yamanaka estaba muy (muy) cerca de él. Podía sentir su respiración e incluso, oler su aroma. Olía a fresias. Realmente delicioso. Un momento. ¿Había dicho delicioso? Esto estaba realmente mal, no es que quería exagerar, pero acababa de tener un pensamiento prohibido. Y con una nena.

Rápidamente, recupero la compostura y se levanto. Ino hizo lo mismo y se quedo frente a él.

_-Yamanaka, ya es hora de que se retire. No se preocupe por mí. Nos vemos mañana.-_ estaba nervioso. Jamás le había pasado esto con alguien. ¿Como podía ponerlo una niña en una posición tan incomoda?

_-Deidara Sempai. No tengo porque llegar temprano a casa. Me gustaría quedarme a ayudarlo con la limpieza del salón. Además, hoy la clase fue muy interesante, pero hay cosas en las que no concuerdo con usted. Y quisiera discutirlas, claro, si es que usted tiene tiempo.-_ Deidara enarco una ceja. "Hay cosas con las que no concuerdo con usted". Le entro la curiosidad el saber la opinión de la niña.

_-Tardare bastante en terminar de limpiar, así que si tengo tiempo para conversar sobre la clase. Me alegra que al menos alguien me escucho y se formo una opinión propia. ¿Y podría saber, Señorita Yamanaka, cuales son esas cosas?-_

_-Es acerca de lo que es el arte en realidad. No creo que sea algo momentáneo como usted dijo, mas bien creo que es duradero.-_ parecía como si fuera perdiendo su voz, ya que lo ultimo sonó como un susurro _-Sino, ¿como explica el "David" de Miguel Ángel o "La ultima cena" de Da Vinci?. Son obras de hace mas de cinco siglos y aun se consideran arte, al igual que cuando fueron realizadas-_ En sus ojos se notaba la impaciencia por la respuesta de su tutor, parecía que realmente _quería_ saber._-Y el día de mañana también será así. Entonces, desde ese punto, es eterno porque dura para siempre.-_

"Genial, un mini Sasori, femenino y rubio, en mi clase". Pensaba Deidara. Ya se había hecho la idea de tener esa discusión en la noche, cuando llamara por teléfono al pelirrojo para pedirle consejos de como encarar una clase; pero no ahora, todavía era temprano. Pero era lo mejor. Porque eso era lo que él buscaba (bueno, no exactamente), pero había logrado que alguien se interesara en lo que con tanta pasión intento explicar. Despertar el interés en el alumno y lograr que el mismo desee obtener más conocimiento por _placer _y no por obligación. Ese era el motivo porque quería ser profesor. Para _motivar_ a las próximas generaciones. Se sintió completamente satisfecho. Esto, sin duda, era un logro que alardearía frente a Sasori.

Un suave sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos. Se había olvidado por completo que la chica rubia aun esperaba una explicación. Recordando el sin fin de discusiones que tuvo acerca de lo que es el verdadero arte, buscando la definición correcta entre opiniones totalmente opuestas, comenzó la rascarse la nuca. Era un acto reflejo que mantenía desde la universidad.

_-Yamanaka san, en si, la verdad es...-_ el hombre fue interrumpido por la niña.

_-Ino, llámeme Ino, onegai.-_ Sonreía dulcemente colocando sus brazos detrás de su espalda y jugando con un pie, de manera infantil _-las clases terminaron Sempai, solo estamos compartiendo opiniones como dos personas que se están conociendo-._

Deidara sonrió. Ella se veía adorable en esa postura infantil, jugando con la punta de su pie y la mirada mantenida hacia abajo. Parecía que intentaba ocultar algo de su rostro, pero aun así, el rubor en sus mejillas era evidente. ¿Donde estaba la chica segura de sí; que hasta hace dos horas parecía coquetear con él?

_-Ino-_ dijo dulcemente, a lo que la chica respondió con un sonrojo aun mayor -_Usualmente, se define al arte como la herramienta que posee el ser humano para expresar ideas, emociones, una visión y percepción del mundo que lo rodea. Y por lo tanto, varía dependiendo no solo de la zona geográfica donde habita el ser humano, sino también la época, la cultura, inclusive, por las mismas personas. Cuando dije que el arte es momentáneo, me refería a las constantes variaciones que se dan en las relaciones humanas, sus pensamientos y actitudes a lo largo de la historia. Cada día van apareciendo nuevos movimientos y olvidándose otros. Las percepciones están en continuo cambio, como por ejemplo, una de las tantas que tiene la "Belleza".-_ Hizo una pausa para elegir como continuar de manera correcta.

_-Lo que consideramos "bello" actualmente, no siempre lo fue. Un ejemplo grosero, pero sencillo, seria el de las modelos que ves en la televisión. Poseen una figura muy estilizada y piernas largas. En tiempos del Renacimiento, donde el concepto de "Belleza" era muy similar al de la antigüedad clásica, su concepción era mas "Naturista";_ _las mujeres realmente bellas no eran las mas delgadas ni altas, sino que eran las que poseían cuerpos sinónimo de fertilidad y salud.-_ Deidara miraba como Ino le prestaba máxima atención a sus palabras. Estaba completamente atenta y parecía que iba entendiendo su punto.

_-La belleza puede distinguirse en dos partes: la natural y la poética. La_ _primera está en la contemplación de la naturaleza, mientras que el último se halla en la intervención consciente y creativa del hombre. Pero la belleza natural es el placer simplemente sensual y la belleza poética comienza donde la belleza natural finaliza._ _Y justamente a esa belleza a la que me refiero._ _Por eso, cuando en la clase dije que "La explosión es un arte" e hice volar en mil pedazos la estatuilla de arcilla - _Ino rió recordando eso. Todo se había ensuciado, hasta Kiba y Naruto que, al escuchar la palabra "explosión", corrieron a primera fila_ -fue para explicarles de manera entretenida (y para que me prestaran atención) que la belleza, el arte, los pensamientos y percepciones que todos tenemos, es transitoria. Al igual que la vida. Y no por eso no significa que sea fea. Porque es limitada, la vida es bella. Y recíprocamente, es bella porque es limitada. Todos tenemos un momento en el tiempo para contribuir, y luego, participamos de la variación, dejando un mundo distinto al que conocíamos para las demás generaciones.- _

La explicación de Deidara era comprensible. Si no hubiera cambio, todo seria aburrido y monótono, por lo tanto, feo. Ino sintió que un gran sentimiento de culpa invadía su pecho. Deidara realmente _le gustaba._ No solo por lo guapo, sino porque era inteligente, tenia un_ "no se que"._ Le cautivaba su forma de hablar, de expresarse, los movimientos que hacia con sus manos, como la miraba a _ella_. Nunca había experimentado algo parecido con un hombre. Jamás alguno la miro como lo hacia él. Y entonces, Ino, comenzó a llorar.

Al ver a la niña llorando, el joven no tenia ni idea de que estaba pasando. En un segundo, Ino pasó de una sonrisa, a un llanto. ¿Acaso había dicho algo que la lastimo? Comenzó a repasar cada palabra dicha, pero no encontró algo que podría haber sido la causa del llanto. Confundido, acorto la distancia entre ellos. Corrió delicadamente el flequillo que tapaba los ojos de chica (de manera similar como lo hacia el suyo), levanto su mentón, obligando a que lo mirara y fijo sus ojos en los de ella.

_-¿Me dirás que sucede, Ino?-_ su voz exageradamente suave y comprensiva, solo hizo aumentar el llanto de la rubia.

Al ver su reacción, Deidara solo se le ocurrió hacer una cosa. Miro hacia la puerta, verificando que no hubiera nadie cerca, y al comprobarlo, soltó un suspiro.

Ino no paraba de llorar. Se sentía miserable. Ella no podía hacerle _eso_, no debía. Sabia que no podía negarse, se lo había prometido los demás. Era su turno y no había otra opción, pero no quería hacérselo a él. Justamente a él. Pero algo la saco de su pensamiento. Sintió dos brazos alrededor de ella, que la sostenían con ternura.

La niña levanto poco a poco la mirada, notando que el Sempai, sin que ella se lo hubiera pedido o insinuado, intentaba reconfortarla, calmar su angustia. Y funcionaba completamente. Una sensación de seguridad y calor envolvía todo su ser. No recordaba si alguna vez había pasado por eso. Quizás, aquello era la verdadera felicidad. Deseaba que ese abrazo sincero y la armonía provocada por el, se mantuvieran para siempre. Pero pronto volvió a la realidad. Esa magia no podía durar. Porque él no podía tocarla, él no debía hacerlo. Ella, aún era menor de edad. Y era por eso que lloraba.

_-Ino... ¿Onegai, podrías decirme lo que sucede?-_ La voz de Deidara, sonaba entre lo suplicante y demandante.

_-Yo...Sempai...soy realmente...una mala persona.-_ Dijo entre sollozos la pequeña rubia.

_-¿Mala? Mira que me pusiste muy contento al criticar el punto de vista que ofrecí en clases. Realmente, hoy dormiré con una sonrisa el en rostro. Lograr eso, no es de mala persona-_ Deidara sonrió tiernamente.

_-No Sempai, usted no entiende. Yo...A mi...usted me agrada.-_ Las mejillas de la niña se calentaron fuertemente por el sonrojo._ -Y mucho. Usted me gusta mucho Sempai.-_ Sentía que le faltaba el aire. Se confesaba de amor por primera vez, y encima con su profesor. No era la declaración más romántica que alguna vez hubiera imaginado, pero estaba segura que ni en un millón de años le hubiera dicho algo así a un Sensei, que encima conocía el mismo día. Estaba avergonzada, contenta y destrozada al mismo tiempo. Estaba feliz porque había sentido por primera vez (y quizás única) lo que llaman "Amor", pero se sentía mal por el rechazo. Él no tenía obligación de corresponderle y, si por alguna remota razón, él tuviera un mínimo deseo, no podía ni debía hacerlo.

Deidara quedo estático. A ella le gustaba él. Y se lo dijo. No sabía como encarar la situación ni como responder a semejante declaración. No iba a negar que ella era especial, le había producido cosas que nunca antes hubiera imaginado. Pero él era un adulto y ella, una niña. Entre ellos solo podía haber una relación profesor-alumno, nada más. ¿Y porque sentía que eso no era lo que quería? ¿Porque quería abrazarla con mas fuerza y besarla?

Era consciente que se ganaría unos cuantos años de prisión solo por tocarla, pero aun así, quería probar sus inocentes labios. Esa chica le gustaba. No. Era un joven muy madura para su edad. Deidara tenía deseos de conocerla más a fondo. Cuales eran sus miedos, aflicciones, gustos, sueños. Quería saber más. Se sentía como un chico otra vez. Un adolescente revoltoso, con ganas de seguir sus impulsos. Aunque él, ahora se sintiera como un adolescente y la viera a ella como una mujer, la verdad era que, lamentablemente, ninguna de las dos cosas eran ciertas.

El dilema en la mente de Deidara no paso desapercibido por Ino. Y es por eso, que ella decidio ayudarlo. No le produciria ningun mal, ella lo protegeria. Aun, si eso significaba hacer un esfuerzo mayor para soportar la angustia y el dolor (y los dias siguientes).

_-¡Gomenasai Sensei! Yo no debi sobrepasarme-_ Y con mas lagrimas en los ojos, deshizo el abrazo y salio corriendo del salon, sin mirar atras.

Deidara solo la vio marchandose. Deseaba ir tras ella, confortarla y hablar; pero algo en sus pies lo detenia. Pronto se dio cuenta de que era su sentido comun lo que lo estaba paralizando. Debia ser racional y tomarse la situacion con calma. Como un adulto. Sin embargo, se sentia tonto e impotente.

○•«•»•○

Se habia encerrado en el armario de limpieza. Le costaba caminar y no podia parar de dejar de llorar. Sentada en una esquina, agarrando fuertemente sus rodillas, se mecia para tratar de tranquilizarse. Se rependia mentalmente por lo tonta que habia sido. No sólo se lo dijo, sino que lo puso a él en una situacion incomoda y embarazosa. ¡Que egoista habia sido! No se puso a pensar en ningun momento en su Sempai. Si lo hubiera hecho, le hubiera ahorrado aquel problema.

Ahora debia pensar que excusa le pondria a su padre para faltar toda la semana al colegio. No queria que él la viera otra vez. Y menos, asi de triste, debil. Siempre habia sido una chica fuerte y decidida, poco le importaba la opinion que los demas tenian de ella. Era del tipo que no demostraba debilidad. Ella no lloraba. Sin embargo, ahora no podia dejar de hacerlo. Toda su confianza y fortaleza, se derrumbaban sin que pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Se comportaba como una chiquilla. Odiaba como se sentia.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que la puerta se abrio lentamente, y alguien se hizo paso hacia adentro.

Deidara la miraba fijamente. Se veia tan fragil. No soportaba verla asi. Queria verla decidida o sonrojada, pero no triste. Poco a poco, se acerco a ella, se paro enfrente y se agacho, hasta que su cara estuvo al nivel del rostro escondido de ella. Estaba decidido. Él, sonreia.

Otra vez, corrio delicadamente su flequillo, sin embargo, a diferencia de aquella vez, se inclino ante ella. Sin que Ino tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Deidara la beso. Un beso simple, casto y puro. Sencillamente magico.

Separo lentamente sus labios, y la miro fijamente. Su sonrojo no solo se mostro en sus mejillas, sino que toda su cara estaba colorada. A los ojos de Deidara, se veia mas que preciosa. Es verdad que no era correcto lo que estaba haciendo. Pero no se arrepentia. Solo lo haria si no la hubiera besado. Aquellos rosados labios, eran los mas dulces que jamas probo. Seria un verdadero crimen no haberlo hecho.

El calor, que comenzo en su boca, recorria y se extendia por todo su cuerpo. Hace unos segundo estaba llorando sola y ahora, su Sempai estaba a su lado, besandola. Parecia un sueño. ¿Acaso se habia quedado dormida, y esto solo era una manifestacion de su recien adquirido, pero profundo, deseo? Cerro los ojos y los volvio a abrir. Aquel rubio atractivo, estaba aun ahi. No lo habia soñado. Él no la habia rechazado, por mas que ella trato de facilitarle las cosas.

Estarian en problemas si alguien se llegara a enterar. ¿Acaso no le importaba su reputacion? ¿Su futuro? ¿Era posible que él sintiera lo mismo que ella sentia por él? Con la mirada suplicante, Ino le pidio explicaciones.

_-Tu tambien me gustas.-_ Fue lo unico que dijo. Nada mas. Solo se dedico a besarla de nuevo, pero esta vez, le dio un beso mas profundo, con deseo y lujuria.

Ino correpondio. Dejandose llevar. Sintiendo su cuerpo y sus manos alrededor de ella. Esta vez, ella era la que caia. Y era feliz por ello. Al principio solo queria que él se sintiera traido por ella, para eso, como varios profesores antes, abandonara el cargo. Era su turno de "echarlo", pero al final no pudo. Quiso huir y salvarlo. Ser buena y demostrarle, aunque él jamas supiera, que ella se habia enamorado. Que habia caido, al final gustosa, en su propia trampa.

Jamas se habia sentido tan completo. Aquella joven lograba que él dejara de lado todo lo que alguna vez creyo correcto. Sin dudas, él llegaria a conocerla por completo, y se mostraria sin secretos hacia ella.

Acariciando lentamente el cuerpo de _su Sempai _y disfrutando de su calidez, Ino cerro los ojos y se permitio soñar. Ahora, ella ya no era una niña, era una mujer. Su mujer.

* * *

Huffff! Que final mas extraño! Queria poner un poco de complot, drama, comedia, romance en un one-shot para hacerlo bien completito, pero se me hacia muy largo. Me hubiera gustado desarrollar mas _su mision_ y poner mas trabas de por medio (y algunas cosas que quedaron sin una justificacion, como el chico canino y el joven fideo; tenia papeles especiales para ambos), pero creo que asi quedo bonito. Quedo con un final un poco abierto, pero no crea que se necesario cerrarlo del todo (a menos que quieran), porque se trata solo de ellos dos.

No se si el titulo es correcto. Al principio se llamaba "Profesor sustituto", pero él es practicante, asi que no iba. Despues le puse Sensei, que, aunque no estaba recibido, le enseño cosas a Ino. Pero me gusta decirle Sempai a Deidara, y me parecio que quedaria mas lindo, pero no quedaba bien. El es uno de mis personajes favoritos, y su punto de vista acerca del arte, la vida y la belleza, me parece bastante acertado, a diferencia de el de Sasori (que tambien adoro). Por eso, trate de que este Akatsuki rubio se expresara y mostrara su punto de vista (desde el mio). Creo que no esta tan errado con lo que va mostrando en el manga, sino que esta adaptado a una vida escolar y normal, nada de ninjas ni mucha muerte alrededor.

¿Que les parecio? Si les gusto o no, a los que dejen reviews les regalo galletitas. Tengo un paquete de Pepitos y uno de galletitas de salvado; pero con queso crema son muy ricas. Pidan las que quieran! Muchas gracias por leer, y cualquier sugerencia sera leida y tomada muy en cuenta. Saludos!

_Mitsu No Ryoko_


End file.
